Negasi Semu
by Kueii
Summary: Luka Megurine, gadis yang suka akan kalkulasi. Kaito Shion, pemuda yang sedang dibutakan cinta. Saat cinta tak dapat dikalkulasikan, tanpa ia ketahui, negasi itu sedang merangkulnya. Request fic for Uchiha Ry-chan. Luka's centric. Enjoy. Chap 7 UP!: Kalkulasi, Negasi Semu, tamat. RnR?
1. Lembar Awal

Tes.  
>Setetes air mata menuruni pipi mulusnya. Dan jatuh tepat pada secarik kertas yang sedang ia pegang.<br>Tes. Tes.  
>Bulir bening itu kemudian muncul lagi dari kedua bola mata indahnya, yang kini semakin deras dan membuat alur di pipinya. Yang kembali menghujam secarik kertas itu dan membuat beberapa bagiannya menjadi basah karena air matanya.<br>Tiba-tiba seluruh bagian tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan kedua kaki jenjangnya melemas, setelah membacanya. Ia pun jatuh terduduk, karena kakinya tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya saat itu.

* * *

><p><em>..Kau seperti belukar yang meracuni pikiranku; jiwaku..<em>

* * *

><p>Kepalanya tertunduk ke arah lantai. Air mata masih bergulir menuruni pipinya. Ia juga masih menggenggam secarik kertas itu. Pemandangan yang kontras. Pasti siapa pun yang melihatnya berpikir bahwa gadis itu sedang shock, putus asa, dan menderita.<p>

* * *

><p><em>..Serta membawaku pada suatu hipotesa bahwa, aku menyukaimu..<em>

* * *

><p>Ya, secarik surat itu yang membuatnya begini. Makna kata demi kata yang terdapat di dalam surat itu menyayat hatinya dan menjebol pertahanan air matanya. Ia tak mengira bahwa, secarik surat yang ia pegang kini dapat membuat hatinya hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan tak utuh.<br>Ya. Hanya secarik kertas, dan makna isinya.

.

.  
>Click<br>.

.  
>Document named <em><span>Negasi Semu<span>_ created by _Kie2Kei_  
>+under licensed from <em><span>Crypton Future Media Inc<span>_., _Yamaha Corp_., _INTERNET Co. Ltd._, _PowerFX_, _AH Software_, and _Sony Music Distribution Inc._

**Warning**. This document contains typos, some abalism words, etc. Because just readers who know exactly about it.

Do you want to read it?  
><em><strong>If you don't wanna read, you can push the back button.<strong>_

Click

.

.  
><strong>Grekk!<strong>  
>Suara pintu geser yang berhimpitan dengan lantai kayu mengalahkan keheningan yang tercipta di sebuah ruangan. Sesosok gadis berpostur tubuh semampai, melenggangkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan luas yang minim cahaya.<br>Decitan halus yang disebabkan sepatu kulitnya yang bersinggungan dengan lantai, mengiringi langkahnya. Samar-samar, terdengar suara aneh seperti suara benda bergesekkan yang tertangkap di telinganya.  
>Iris <em>azure<em>-nya menyapu setiap objek yang terlihat diruangan tersebut. Walau samar, matanya dapat menangkap bayangan lemari-lemari brangkas yang menjulang dan bersemayam rapi di sekeliling dinding. Ia kemudian menyipitkan kedua matanya supaya dapat melihat ke arah sudut ruangan, dan memastikan apakah sesuatu yang ia cari berada di sana.  
>Tak usah membuang waktu, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke sudut ruangan di mana terdapat benda yang ia cari; saklar lampu. Ia pun menekan tombol di saklar lampu dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.<br>**Pyassh!**  
>Sinar dari beberapa lampu menyinari seluruh bagian ruangan. Kedua bola matanya mulai membiasakan diri dengan intensitas cahaya yang menerangi ruangan. Benda-benda di ruangan itu mulai nampak jelas setelah diterangi cahaya lampu.<br>Iris _azure_-nya kembali menangkap bayangan lemari-lemari besi yang menjulang, saklar lampu, sebuah laci brangkas yang terbuka, beberapa berkas dokumen berserakan di lantai, dan sesosok mahkluk biru-tepatnya berambut biru, yang sedang berjongkok di depan lemari brangkas sambil mendekap beberapa lembar dokumen dengan tubuh gemetar, bak tersiram air dingin.  
>Tunggu. Tunggu dulu. Mahkluk biru? Kenapa ada yang seperti itu di sini? Di ruang arsip data siswa dan arsip soal ujian, yang mana sangat tertutup untuk siswa. Singkatnya, siswa tak berkepentingan dilarang masuk.<br>Lalu kenapa gadis bermata _azure_ ini bisa berada di sini juga?  
>Oh, ayolah, dia ini adalah ketua osis di sekolah ini. Ia berotak cemerlang dan sangat dipercaya guru sehingga, ia punya akses ke ruangan ini.<br>Walau begitu, ia menjadi pandai bukan karena mengandalkan lembar soal ujian yang tersimpan di sini, melainkan belajar dengan giat.

.  
>Nah, kembali ke si mahkluk biru aneh. Kenapa ia juga bisa berada di sini?<br>"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya gadis bermata _azure_ itu menyelidik.  
>"..." Tak ada jawaban. Sepertinya ia benar-benar ketakutan.<br>"Jika kau tak mau menjawab, dengan sangat terpaksa aku akan mencantumkan namamu di lembar kenakalan siswa."  
>Nama? Bagaimana bisa gadis ini mengenali pemuda yang berada kurang lebih 3 meter dari hadapannya? <em>Geez<em>, ya tuhan. Dia mengenalinya, bahkan sangat hafal nama-nama seluruh siswa-siswi sekolah ini. Sial. Otaknya terlalu cemerlang.  
>Pemuda itu pun bergumam tak jelas. Mungkin ia merutukki kecemerlangan otak sang ketua <em>setokai<em> itu. Atau bisa juga ia merutukki dirinya yang sedang sial karena bertemu dengan ketua itu, dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sungguh ironis.  
>"Apakah indra pendengaranmu kurang berfungsi sehingga kau tak dapat mendengar apa yang kukatakan barusan?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada mengintimidasi.<br>Yep. Cacian halus, salah satu keahlian _setokai_ yang satu ini. Sayangnya pemuda berambut biru itu tak bergeming. Gadis itu pun berkacak pinggang dengan meletakkan sebelah tangan kanannya. Dan ia memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri, yang membuat rambut sewarna permen kapasnya, bergerak tunduk mengikuti kepalanya.  
>Tanpa diduga untaian kata berikutnya milik gadis itu menghujam telinga pemuda berambut biru tersebut.<p>

"Tolong jangan memaksaku untuk mengulang kembali pertanyaanku. Kaito Shion."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.  
>Output dari Kei:<p>

Pendek? Karena ini baru intro *ngeles*.  
>Fic ini rikuesan dari Uchiha Ry-chan. Maaf kalo dibuat multi chap dan tidak memenuhi keinginanmu, ry-chwaaaan. orzorz<p>

danapakahkaumasihingatpadaku?

.

.

Anyways, review?


	2. Lembar Pertama

Seorang gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas sedang mendekap beberapa map dokumen, sambil berjalan menuju ruang yang tak asing lagi; ruang arsip. Dan terlihat, seorang pemuda berambut biru yang membawa dua dus berukuran sedang berisi map dokumen yang serupa, mengekor di belakangnya.

"Hei, Nona _Setokai_, apa tak masalah bila aku masuk kembali ke ruang arsip?"

"Jika kau bersamaku, itu tak akan jadi masalah. Lagi pula, kita ke sini karena para guru itu menyuruhku untuk meletakkan map-map itu di sini," jelas sang gadis _Setokai_.

"Mereka tidak akan curiga padaku?" tanya pria bersurai biru itu tidak yakin.

"Kau tak bisa berbuat macam-macam, kalau ada aku," tukas gadis itu cepat sambil menyunggingkan seringai kecil.

Dan pria bersurai biru itu tak dapat membalas perkataannya, selain menelan ludah.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Click!<strong>

.

.

Document named Negasi Semu created by Kie2Kei

+under licensed from Crypton Future Media Inc., Yamaha Corp., INTERNET Co. Ltd., PowerFX, AH Software, and Sony Music Distribution Inc.

.

**Warning**. This document contains typos, some abalism words, etc. Because just readers who know exactly about it.

.

_Do you want to read it? _

If you **don't wanna read**, you can **push the back button**.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hei, kau, tolong ambilkan map dari dus pertama," perintah sang gadis bermanik _azure_ pada pemuda bersurai biru, sambil membenahi dan menyortir dokumen-dokumen yang akan dimasukkan kedalam brangkas data siswa.

"Aku punya nama, Megurine-_chan_," keluh pemuda tersebut sambil membawakan isi dari dus pertama.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, Shion." Untuk sesaat, gadis ini; Luka Megurine, melirik tajam pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menggambil isi dus kedua, dan memberikannya pada Luka.

"Cukup panggil Megurine."

"Itu terkesan formal, kenapa tidak yang lain?"

"Bukankah beberapa hari lalu saat aku menemukanmu di ruang arsip ini, kau telah berjanji untuk melakukan apapun perintahku kan?"

Tak terdengar balasan dari pemuda itu; Kaito Shion, yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jika kau tidak patuh, aku akan mencantumkan namamu di lembar kenakalan siswa. Masa kau melupakan janjimu sendiri, Kaito Shion?" lanjut Luka sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat Kaito berada.

"Tentu saja, Luka Megurine." Kaito menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia tahu inilah kewajibannya sekarang, yaitu menuruti semua perintah Luka.

.

.

Luka memasukkan map terakhir ke sebuah brangkas data siswa. Setelah selesai, ia terdiam sejenak.

Kaito yang berada beberapa langkah di samping Luka mulai heran. Ia pun mengurangi rentangan jarak antara dirinya dan Luka.

"Kau kenapa?" Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah sudah selesai?"

Hening. Tapi tak lama kemudian Luka menjawab, "Aku hanya teringat bahwa aku belum tau alasanmu menyusup ke ruang arsip kala itu,"

Kini giliran Kaito yang terdiam.

Luka melirik Kaito sekilas, lalu ia memfokuskan kembali pandangannya pada tempat semula.

"Apa karena dia?" tanya Luka kembali sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada brangkas di hadapannya, yang berlabel nama seorang siswi tahun ajaran pertama di sekolah ini.

Kaito terperangah. Luka mengembangkan senyum kemenangan.

Tanpa ampun, Luka kembali mencecar Kaito dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataan lainnya. Dan Kaito hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan pasrah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Yak, inilah Kaito Shion. Pikirannya telah dikunci oleh suatu perasaan hangat yang memenuhi dadanya.

Hanya demi mengetahui data diri dari gadis incaran-nya, ia rela menjerumuskan dirinya kedalam masalah. Di mana saat itu; ia berada di ruang arsip ini tanpa seizin guru. Dan parahnya, Luka melihatnya sedang mendekap beberapa berkas dari brangkas yang berlabel nama gadis yang secara diam-diam ia kagumi.

Miku Hatsune.

.

.

Karena sebuah kebetulan atau karena bentuk keprihatinan Tuhan yang kasihan pada Kaito, ia dipertemukan dengan gadis itu; Miku Hatsune. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kaito akhirnya tau apa itu _love at first sight_.

.

.

Pada waktu itu, saat ia pergi sekolah. Tiba-tiba pedang kayunya yang sering ia pakai untuk latihan di Klub _Kendo_ terjatuh di tengah jalan, pada saat ia menyeberang.

Tadinya ia mau mengambilnya kembali, sayangnya lampu penyeberangan sudah berwarna merah; yang menandakan bahwa siapa pun tak boleh menyebrang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju dan akan menggilas pedang kayu kesayangan Kaito.

Raut muka Kaito berubah panik dan gusar. Ia tak ingin melanggar aturan, dan ia juga tidak mau kehilangan pedang kayunya. Ia akan kerepotan bila pedang kayu tersebut rusak. Karena, pedang kayu itu dibelikan oleh ayahnya ketika ia memenangkan Juara I Lomba _Kendo_ Se-provinsi untuk Remaja.

Pedang itu merupakan aset yang tak ternilai bagi Kaito, sebagian nyawanya terdapat di dalam pedang kayu itu. Walau terdengar hiperbolis, sejujurnya dia memang menyayanginya.

.

.

Tanpa diduga, sesosok bayangan segera menyambar pedang kayu tersebut dengan gesit, tanpa mempedulikan rambu dilarang menyebrang. Ia berlari begitu cepat, tepat 1 meter lagi mobil itu akan menggilas pedang kayu itu, sosok itu telah memungut pedang kayu milik Kaito dan berada di sampingnya. Syukurlah, pedang kayu Kaito pun dapat di selamatkan. Kaito hanya bisa menaikkan kedua alisnya dan terheran-heran.

Lalu sosok itu, sosok wanita yang berseragam sekolah serupa dengan Kaito, segera mengembalikan pedang kayu tersebut pada pemiliknya. Seulas senyuman muncul di wajah porselennya, "Lain kali _senpai_ harus lebih hati-hati."

Kaito hanya termangu, dia masih memproses kejadian yang ia saksikan barusan. Rasanya, rentetan kejadian sebelumnya masih berputar di dalam otak Kaito.

"Kalau begitu, saya duluan, karena hari ini ada latihan pagi Klub Atletik," lanjutnya masih dengan seulas senyuman sambil mendahului Kaito dan bergegas pergi ke sekolah.

Kaito pun menatap kepergiannya. Berbeda dengan kedatangannya yang membuat Kaito tercengang. Entah kenapa, kepergiannya membuat kehangatan menyeruak di muka maskulin Kaito. Apalagi tiap mengingat senyumannya, jatungnya akan memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sayangnya, ia tak pernah tahu namanya. Sampai ia menanyakannya pada salah satu temannya yang mengikuti Klub Atletik. Dan untuk mengetahui data diri dari siswi ini, ia menumbalkan dirinya sebagai budak Luka karena risiko dari mengintip data siswa dan masuk ruang arsip tanpa izin.

Lagi pula ia tak mau tercatat sebagai murid yang berprilaku tak baik, karena sebuah kekonyolannya. Ia juga tidak ingin nama baik dirinya sebagai ketua Klub _Kendo_ tercemar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Miku Hatsune memang membutakannya.

Itu yang terbesit di dalam pikiran Luka. Kaito telah jatuh kedalam ruang semu bernama asmara.

"Kalau begini terus sepertinya kau tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya," komentar Luka setelah selesai mengintrograsi Kaito.

"Kau jangan mengganggapku remeh seperti itu." Kaito menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia sedikit sebal dengan argumen Luka.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Maksudku, seharusnya ada mediator yang membantumu untuk mendapatkannya," jelas Luka.

"Mediator? Maksudmu, seperti seorang _cupid_ eh?"

"Ya."

"Lantas siapa yang jadi mediatornya?"

"Kau masih bertanya? Bukankah aku akan membantumu?" Luka bersedekap dan mengangkat kedua alisnya heran.

"Apa? Jangan memakai bahasa yang sulit dimengerti," protes Kaito yang tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar.

"Dasar _Bakaito_! Sudahku bilang, aku akan membantumu." Suara Luka sedikit meninggi karena kesal. Perlu dicatat, bahwa Luka tidak suka mengulang kalimat yang ia katakan.

"_Bakaito_? Kau se-enaknya memanggilku..., tunggu, kau mau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja. Berapa kali harus kukatan sih." Luka menutup kedua kelopak matanya perlahan dan membukannya kembali untuk menahan rasa jengkelnya. Ia sebal dengan otak Kaito yang berkerja di bawah rata-rata. Dan ia jengkel dengan Kaito yang tidak peka bahwa Luka kadang tidak suka mengulang apa yang ia bicarakan untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

Ketika mendengar jawaban dari Luka, mata biru gelap milik Kaito membulat dan memancarkan binar kesenangan.

"Terima kasih, Luka-_chan_." Tanpa sadar, Kaito menggenggam kedua tangan Luka sambil menyunggingkan senyum lepasnya.

Luka yang menatap Kaito dalam diam, hanya bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan Kaito yang menjalar di kedua permukaan telapak tangannya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian...

**PLAKK!**

Luka melepas genggaman Kaito dan memukul kepala si biru itu dengan tangan kanannya. Kaito pun meringis, "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Mana ada bawahan yang tak tau diri sepertimu," lanjut Luka dengan emotionless.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa Luka?"

"_Ba-ka-i-to_." Luka mengejek Kaito dengan mengeja nama ejekkannya.

"Argh, LUKAA!" Kaito meledak. Tapi, sesaat kemudian ia tertawa renyah.

Raut muka Luka berubah heran, "Kau kenapa?"

"Hanya konyol saja, tiba-tiba kita saling memanggil dengan nama yang tidak formal begitu," jelas Kaito yang masih tertawa.

Luka terdiam, ia baru saja melewatkan poin terpenting. Tanpa ia sadari, Luka membawa dirinya terasa begitu dekat dengan Kaito.

"Walau pun begitu, aku tetap menjadi atasanmu."

Kaito pun mengangguk perlahan. "Ya, aku tahu itu."

Luka menggit bibir bawahnya perlahan, "Apakah tak masalah bila, kita memakai panggilan ini sampai nanti?" ucapnya perlahan.

"Tentu," jawab Kaito dengan cengiran lebar khasnya.

Tanpa Kaito ketahui, Luka tersenyum tipis di dalam hatinya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sadar atau tidak, negasi itu mulai mendekatinya. Perlahan, tapi pasti.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Output dari Kei:<strong>

Walau sepertinya fic ini kurang peminat, saya usahakan update cepet buat para silent readers. :))

Hits-nya membuat saya melanjutkan fic ini, dan mungkin, saya akan fokus ke fic ini agar bisa ditamatkan(?) dengan baik.

Mungkin di-update kurang lebih 2 minggu sekali ato sebulan sekali(kalo lagi banyak urusan) setiap malam jum'at ato malam sabtu-an. LOL

Stay tune, okay...

.

.

**Mind to review?**


	3. Lembar Kedua

Dari balik jendela kelas 2-1, seorang gadis bermanik _azure_ sedang melihat ke arah gerbang masuk sekolahnya. Ia tetap konstan dan fokus memandangi gerbang dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan mengejutkannya dari belakang.

"Pagi! Luka-_san_," sapanya kemudian.

"Ah, Gumi Nakajima. Pagi." Luka menjawab seadanya. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia tak ingin diganggu.

"Kau sedang apa Luka-_san_? Menunggu seseorang kah?"

Tak ada untaian kata yang keluar dari bibir Luka; ia mengacuhkan Gumi. Kemudian, Luka kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah gerbang masuk sekolah. Seakan ia tak ingin menggubris Gumi yang masih penasaran.

Dia tidak menunggu seseorang, melainkan penasaran pada orang tersebut. Ya, seseorang yang asing baginya. Seseorang yang entah kenapa baru-baru ini menggangu pikiran Luka.

Coba tebak siapakah dia? Mau percaya atau tidak, siapa lagi kalau bukan sosok gadis bernama Miku Hatsune.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Click!**

.

.

Document named Negasi Semu created by Kie2Kei

+under licensed from Crypton Future Media Inc., Yamaha Corp., INTERNET Co. Ltd., PowerFX, AH Software, and Sony Music Distribution Inc.

.

**Warning.** This document contains typos, some abalism words, etc. Because just readers who know exactly about it.

.

_Do you want to read it? _

If you **don't wanna read**, you **can push the** **back button**.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Ah," gumam Luka pelan. Ternyata sosok yang menggangu pikirannya telah datang. Tapi tak lama kemudian, kedua alisnya saling bertaut. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi dengan Gumi, Luka langsung bangkit dari kursinya, dan bergegas menuju gerbang sekolah.

Gumi yang melihat Luka bergegas keluar kelas merasa heran. Ia tak habis pikir bahwa perangai Luka hari ini berbeda dengan biasanya.

Kemudian Gumi melirik ke arah gerbang sekolah yang sedari tadi dipandangi Luka, dari jendela kelas. Kedua alisnya terangkat, dan air mukanya terlihat cukup terkejut.

_Bukankah itu... Kaito Shion?_ batin Gumi mencelos. Ketika ia melihat Kaito yang baru datang memasuki gerbang, disusul dengan gadis berambut _teal_ yang rambutnya diikat _twin-tail_.

.

.

Luka akhirnya sampai di halaman depan sekolah. Ia kemudian berjalan cukup cepat menuju sosok yang ia tuju, dengan melawan arus orang-orang yang berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

Sebagian mata tertuju padanya. Luka bagai suatu titik pusat dari tata surya, membuat mereka; layaknya planet-planet, yang akan tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi Luka. Karena, walau pun satu-dua orang berjalan melewatinya, pasti mereka menyempatkan mata mereka untuk melirik Luka. Ditambah statusnya sebagai seorang _Setokai_, membuat seantero sekolah tahu siapa gadis bernama Luka Megurine ini.

_Ice Wall Setokai_, itulah julukkan yang kadang mereka pikirkan untuk gadis ini; seorang gadis yang sangat tegas menjunjung aturan&tata tertib sekolah. Tentu saja julukkan itu juga diakibatkan oleh sikapnya yang tidak terlalu pandai dalam bersosialisasi.

.

.

Kurang lebih 50 Meter dari gerbang sekolah Luka berhenti, dan mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_-nya dari saku rok ber-_rample_-nya di tengah arus siswa-siswi yang baru datang. Kemudian jarinya menari-nari di atas _keypad_ ponsel tersebut; mengetik sesuatu.

Setelah _pop-up_ pesan bertuliskan _message_ _sent_ muncul di layar ponselnya, Luka menghembuskan nafas panjang dan bergumam, "Ada-ada saja bocah itu."

Luka memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. _Tentu saja, aku juga tak mungkin membantunya di hadapan muka umum yang ramai begini_, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ia pun berjalan kembali menuju pintu masuk gedung sekolah.

.

.

_**Bzzzt bzzzt**_

Sebuah benda persegi berteknologi tinggi bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Kaito yang baru seperempat jalan menuju pintu gedung sekolah, segera berhenti.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana sekolahnya dan melihat layar ponsel _candybar_-nya yang menampilkan sebuah gambar surat. Kaito lalu menekan tombol di sebelah pojok kanan di bawah layar yang bertuliskan _open_. Seketika, sebuah kalimat sederhana muncul di layar ponselnya. Kaito pun melirik nama pengirimnya. Luka Megurine. Iris biru gelapnya menyiratkan kilat keheranan saat mengetahui nama pengirimnya. Tanpa perlu komando, bola matanya langsung bergulir ke badan pesan, yang tertulis;

_Cepat berbaliklah kebelakang, _Bakaito.

Ia pun menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Ada-ada saja gadis itu," gumamnya sambil berbalik kebelakang.

Tapi naasnya...

**Bruggh!**

Tanpa Kaito ketahui, ada seseorang yang berjalan tepat berada di belakangnya. Tubuh mungil orang itu, menabrak tubuh proporsional milik Kaito dan jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Aduh," ringisnya pelan.

Seketika itu juga, mata biru gelap Kaito membulat, saat melihat rambut berwarna _teal_-nya yang mencolok dan diikat _twin-tail_. Kejadian di pagi waktu itu berputar lagi seperti kaset rusak di otaknya. Parahnya, ia juga masih belum sadar untuk meminta maaf pada gadis di hadapannya kini. Kaito sungguh memalukan.

"Ah, _senpai_?" Gadis itu berkata perlahan.

"Kau... Mi-Miku Hatsune 'kan?" Kaito menjawabnya dengan gugup dan canggung seraya membantu gadis itu bangun. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang jantungnya serasa melompat-lompat tak karuan. Kali ini Kaito harus benar-benar berterima kasih pada Luka; dewi tanpa sayap yang jadi penolongnya.

.

.

Luka yang melihat kejadian itu dari balik jendela kelasnya, hanya bisa mendesah panjang.

Oh ayolah, apakah dia tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Miku Hatsune tepat berada di belakangnya? Dasar _Bakaito_.

_Geez_, kadang terlintas dipikirannya, _untuk apa membantu si biru itu?_ Tapi dengan jawaban, _bahwa itulah janjimu, _ia menghapusnya; walau pun perasaannya bercampur dengan keraguan.

.

.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi dua kali, yang artinya jam pulang bagi siswa untuk melepaskan beban sekolah. Luka baru saja selesai merapikan alat tulis dan buku-bukunya kedalam tas, untuk bersiap pulang.

Kemudian seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ menyebut namanya dan menghapiri Luka, "Luka-_san_."

"Lily-_san_? Ada apa?" tanya Luka sambil bangkit dari bangkunya, dan mengambil tasnya.

"_Eto_, ada yang menunggumu di luar."

"Hah?" Kedua alis Luka bertaut. "Siapa?"

"Kaito Shion."

Manik _azure_ Luka melebar dan ia menggigit perlahan bibir bawahnya, ketika mendengar nama itu. Apakah Kaito tidak sadar bahwa perbuatannya merupakan suatu kebodohan lainnya? Luka takut kepada mereka yang di sekelilingnya menyalah artikan perbuatan Kaito, yang tidak lain bukan siapa-siapanya. Walau pun orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak tahu, perlu ditekankan, Kaito **hanya** budak Luka; tidak lebih. Ia akan memukul kepalanya, begitu bertemu dengan si biru itu. Karena bisa saja usaha mereka; Kaito dan Luka, akan sia-sia.

.

.

Luka bergegas keluar kelas, dan menemui si biru itu yang menunggu di sebelah pintu kelasnya.

"Luka, kau lama seka-" sebelum Kaito dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Luka telah menyeretnya dan membawanya ke halaman belakang. "Kau ini, kenapa lagi sih?"

"Seharusnya, aku yang bertanya begitu padamu, _Bakaito_!" Luka menaikkan nada suaranya.

Kaito terdiam sejenak. Ia pun menarik nafas dan berkata, "Aku masih tak mengerti, Luka-_chan_." Kali ini Kaito berkata lebih lembut. Sekarang, ia benar-benar tahu cara untuk meredam amarah Luka.

Paggilan itu lagi; Luka-_chan_. Suara Bariton Kaito yang kadang memanggil Luka seperti itu, selalu mehipnotisnya. Membuat mukanya hangat, dan rona merah muda menghiasi kedua pipi tirusnya. Tapi yang jelas, ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu. Apakah lama-lama berada di dekat Kaito, membuatnya tertular dengan keanehan Kaito? _OMG_, Kaito bukan perantara virus baru 'kan?

.

.

"Kenapa kau menungguku, Kaito?" Nada bicara Luka mulai normal. "Mau tau atau tidak, jelas, orang-orang akan berpikiran macam-macam bila kau menungguku terang-terangan begitu." Manik _azure_ milik Luka menatap _deep-blue_ milik Kaito.

Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku cuma ingin mengatakan terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi pagi, Luka."

Luka mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya, seakan ia tak percaya atas jawaban Kaito. "Ah, itu ya. Aku cuma melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan."

"Eh, kau tahu? Berkat kau juga kami bisa mengobrol bersama dan berkenalan secara resmi," tanggap Kaito cepat dan menggebu-gebu, seolah kejadian itu terulang kembali.

"Begitu kah? Baguslah, semoga kalian lebih dekat," jawab Luka enggan dengan nada sinis yang terselip.

"Luka? Kau kenapa lagi?" Kaito mengamati wajah Luka. Ia merasakan bahwa cara bicara Luka tadi sedikit aneh.

Luka menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak apa-apa sekarang, sungguh; Luka sungguh-sungguh berbohong.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, bagaimana kalau kuantar kau pulang?"

Kedua alis Luka naik, air mukanya kembali berubah heran. "Untuk apa?"

"Apakah mengantarmu pulang juga harus memakai alasan?" Kaito menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Kaito menarik paksa tangan Luka dan menyeretnya pulang.

Tanpa Kaito ketahui-lagi, senyum Luka mengembang di balik punggung lebarnya.

**PLAKK!**

"Aw! Sakit sekali tahu!" Kaito mengusap kepalanya yang nyeri akibat pukulan tangan Luka. "Kenapa kau memukulku sih?"

"Karena kau tetap tidak tahu malu." Luka memasang muka datarnya kembali.

"A-apa? Kau menyebalkan sekali hari ini, Luka." Kaito mulai kesal.

"Aku tidak mau membahas hal ini terus. Ayo kita pulang," jelas Kaito yang mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan ramping Luka dan menyeretnya pulang melewati gerbang sekolah.

.

.

Luka memang sebal dengan sikap Kaito. Luka jengkel bila bersama Kaito. Luka kesal dengan Kaito yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti perasaan Luka yang bergejolak kini.

Lucunya, wajah Luka makin menghangat saat Kaito menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya; erat dan kehangatan menjalar di permukaan kulitnya, sehingga Luka akan berpikir dua kali bila melepaskan genggaman tangan Kaito. Jantungnya pun berdetak; hangat memenuhi rongga dadanya. Perasaan yang mengakibatkan kupu-kupu berterbangan dan menggelitikinya di dalam perut.

Jujur; ia **sangat** senang kali ini. Kebodohan yang Kaito lakukan, selalu membuat senyumannya timbul dari balik tembok esnya.

.

.

Hei. Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, gadis bermanik _teal_ dan gadis berambut _blonde_ dengan manik _aquamarine_ tak sengaja melihat mereka; Kaito dan Luka, saat berjalan pulang di halaman depan gerbang.

Gadis beriris _teal_ pun bergumam pelan-nyaris tak terdengar, "_Senpai_..."

.

.

* * *

><p><em>_

_/_

_**Psst**__,_

_Kabarnya Kaito Shion menunggui Luka Megurine?_

_Iya, kemarin aku melihat Luka-_san_ menunggu kedatangan Shion-_san_ lho!_

_Kalian tidak tahu ya? Aku melihat mereka pulang bareng._

_Ini berita besar! Para guru pun akan kaget!_

_Cocok sekali, seorang _Setokai_ berpasangan dengan Kapten Klub _Kendo_._

_**Pssst**__, jangan keras-keras!_

_Sebentar lagi pasti akan terjadi hal menarik lainnya, hihi._

_/_

_/_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Output dari Kei:**

Nah lho, makin ga jelas. Dan... apakah ini cukup panjang? Makasih buat ry-chan yg nyempetin review *_hagu to kissu_*. Entah kenapa saya merasa kurang puas dengan chapter ini, orz. Kurang gereget gitu kesannya.

Sebenernya Kaito itu ga bodoh, cuma dari segi pandang Luka... ia menganggap Kaito begitu. Ah, dasar Luka. Dan marga Nakajima milik Gumi, saya comot dari fic-nya Rein-chwaan a.k.a ReiyKa yg judulnya Cinderella-kalo ga salah. Katanya, marga Nakajima ini diambil dari marga orang yg menjadi cikal bakal voice bank punya Gumi yaitu; Megumi Nakajima.

Fic ini tak luput dari kekurangan. Jadi saya; Kei, menerima kritik, koreksi dan saran **yang membangun** dari readers semua agar fic ini bisa berkembang lebih baik lagi. Ng, tolong kalau mau ngasih tau ada typo... kasih tau di mana tempatnya. Terima kasih.

.

.

_**Mind to review?**_


	4. Lembar Ketiga

Seorang gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas; Luka Megurine, sedang menyusuri jalan yang biasa ia lewati untuk mencapai sekolahnya. Kali ini dia datang lebih pagi dari hari sebelumnya, karena ada pertemuan rapat OSIS yang membahas kegiatan bulan ini. Untungnya, udara pagi kali ini sangat bersahabat dengannya. Tak lupa, Luka membawa map plastik nan elastis bercorak bunga berwarna-warni, yang berisi berkas-berkas yang ia perlukan.  
>Luka berhenti melangkah. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya supaya dapat menatap lazuardi yang berhiaskan warna kuning keemasan. Luka pun bergumam pelan, "Semoga hari ini tak terjadi suatu masalah, semoga..."<br>.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Click!<strong>

.

.

Document named Negasi Semu created by Kie2Kei

+under licensed from Crypton Future Media Inc., Yamaha Corp., INTERNET Co. Ltd., PowerFX, AH Software, and Sony Music Distribution Inc.

.

**Warning.** This document contains typos, some abalism words, etc. Because just readers who know exactly about it.

.

_Do you want to read it? _

If you **don't wanna read**, you **can push the** **back button**.

.

.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah ruangan kelas, terlihat, beberapa siswa-siswi berkumpul membentuk lingkaran kecil.<br>Terdengar suara merdu mengalun milik seorang gadis bersurai hijau, "_Kabarnya Kaito Shion menunggui Luka Megurine ya?_" tanyanya penasaran.

"_Iya,_" jawab gadis bersurai _blode_, iris _aquamarine_-nya pun nampak tenang, "sayang kau pulang duluan, Gumi-_chan_, jadi kau tak sempat lihat."

"Ugh, kalau tahu begitu, pasti aku tak akan jadi pulang duluan," keluh Gumi kecewa, "kau sungguh beruntung Lily-_chan_." Bibir merah Gumi mengerucut sebal. Lily hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Gumi.

Gumi pun menyentuhkan ujung jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di pipinya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. "Eh... iya, _kemarin aku melihat Luka-_san_ menunggu kedatangan Shion-_san_ lho!_"

"Eh? Serius?" Manik _aquamarine_-nya mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Tapi... _kalian tidak tahu ya? Aku melihat mereka pulang bareng lho._" Kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir mungil gadis berambut _honey_-_blode_ pendek sebahu, dengan aksesoris pita berwarna putih di kepalanya. Iris _turquoise_-nya menyiratkan rasa bangga.

"Benarkah itu Rin-_chan_?" tanya Lily mencoba memastikan.

Gadis bernama Rin itu pun mengangguk penuh semangat. "Kalau _Senpai_ tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada sahabatku, Miku. Dia berada di sampingku ketika mereka pulang bersama."

"_Ini berita besar! Para guru pun akan kaget!_" Gumi menepukkan kedua tangannya; ia benar-benar kegirang.

"_Cocok sekali, seorang _Setokai_ berpasangan dengan Kapten Klub _Kendo," timpal seorang anak laki-laki berambut berambut _honey_-_blode_, dengan rambut bagian belakang diikat sedikit. Ia adalah saudara kembar Rin; Len Kagamine.

"_**Pssst**__, jangan keras-keras!_" tambah Lily dengan menepelkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya, di bibirnya.

"_Sebentar lagi pasti akan terjadi hal menarik lainnya, hihi_," komentar Rin diselingi tawa geli.

"Hei, hei. Apa kalian semua lupa dengan tujuan awal kita kesini?" seorang pria bersurai ungu angkat bicara. "Aku, Gakupo Kamui murid tertampan di sekolah dan sebagai seorang Wakil Ketua OSIS, merasa terganggu bila kalian terus menggosipkan ketua OSIS kalian sendiri,"

Lily menahan tawa ketika Gakupo melabeli dirinya sendiri sebagai siswa tertampan.

"jadi biar kutekankan, lebih baik kita bersiap untuk rapat saja," jelas pria itu tegas.

"Aku sangat mengerti itu, Gakupo-_kun_. Tapi tidakkah kau tertarik mendengarnya?" Gumi mencoba membujuk Gakupo.

"Bukannya aku tidak tertarik, tapi, jika itu hanya gosip atau omong kosong belaka, percuma saja untuk membicarakannya bukan?"

"Kita tak akan dapat apa-apa," lanjut pria bernama Gakupo sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku juga setuju denganmu, Gakupo-_senpai_." Len memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, dan mengangguk pelan.  
>Kali ini giliran bibir Rin yang mengerucut sebal. "Kami hanya penasaran saja tahu, memangnya tak boleh?"<p>

"Iya, memangnya tak boleh? Kami cuma mau berbagi cerita tentang Luka-_san_ dan Kaito-_san_," bela Gumi.  
>Gakupo menghela nafas, "Tapi itu sama saja dengan bergossip, jika belum ada buktinya.<p>

"Lagi pula cerita seputar Luka-_senpai_ dan Kaito-_senpai_ itu menarik, dan sayang untuk dilewatkan." Rin tetap bersikukuh dengan keyakinan yang ia pegang.

Sayangnya...

Tanpa mereka ketahui, salah satu orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan sudah dari tadi berada di bibir pintu masuk kelas-yang sedikit terbuka. Parahnya, sekarang pintu itu terbuka lebar dan mengeskpos keseluruhan wajahnya.  
>Terdengar suara bergetar dari arah pintu, "...menarik ya?"<p>

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu otomatis menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Luka-_san_..."

"Luka-_senpai_," jawab mereka yang berada dalam ruangan bersamaan.

Ia menunduk. Gadis bernama Luka itu menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat poninya jatuh menutupi bagian matanya, sehingga manik _azure_-nya tak nampak.

"Harus kutegaskan," lirihnya pelan, "aku tidak mempunyai hubungan spesial apapun dengan orang bernama Kaito Shion!" Nada bicara Luka meninggi saat ia menyebut 'Kaito Shion'.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Luka menutup pintu geser kelas tersebut cukup keras, sehingga menimbulkan suara bedebam dan Luka pun berlari entah kemana.

Gakupo refleks berlari ke arah pintu dan menggesernya kembali agar terbuka. Sayangnya, ia tidak melihat sosok gadis itu di mana-mana. Ia sudah terlambat, jika mau mengejarnya.  
>Gakupo meletakkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari di pelipisnya, ia lalu memijitnya perlahan. "Kalian lihat? Dia benar-benar tersinggung."<p>

"Dan sangat kesal juga tentunya," tambah Len.

Rin menunduk, ia merasa bersalah sekarang. "Mungkin... sebaiknya aku meminta maaf pada Luka-_senpai_," jawab Rin pelan sambil memainkan ujung rok ber-_rample_ miliknya.

"Aa, tidak Rin. Seharusnya kami juga ikut meminta maaf padanya, benarkan Gakupo-_kun_?"

"Benar Gumi. Kita semua akan minta maaf pada Luka-_san_." Gakupo tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin pelan dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Karena kita juga turut membicarakan dirinya tadi." Lily, mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita cari Luka-_senpai_." Len mulai beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ayo."

.

.

Sepuluh menit sebelum lonceng berbunyi, Kaito baru sampai gerbang sekolah. Hari ini dia berangkat sekolah _mepet_ dengan jam masuk sekolah. Biasanya pria bersurai biru itu datang cukup pagi hanya untuk menyalin _Pekerjaan Rumah_ milik temannya. Tapi hari ini, dia mulai berhenti melakukan kegiatan rutinnya itu.

Apa si maniak es krim itu sudah sadar? Oh tidak, bukan. Sekarang, Kaito malah tidak menyentuh PR-nya sama sekali. Ia benar-benar mengacuhkan PR-nya, hanya demi datang bersamaan dan ngobrol beberapa menit saja dengan gadis yang ia kagumi; Miku Hatsune.

Karena, menurut informasi dari temannya di Klub Atletik, biasanya Miku Hatsune datang hampir _mepet_ waktu, sebelum lonceng berbunyi. Benar saja, Miku datang dan memasuki gerbang sekolah hampir bersamaan dengan Kaito.

"Miku," sapa Kaito pada gadis berambut _teal_ itu.

"_Ohayou_, _Senpai_," balasnya sambil tersenyum. "Kebetulan sekali kita datang bersamaan lagi," lanjut Miku.

"Iya, kebetulan sekali, haha." Kaito menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau begitu, mari berjalan sama-sama kedalam," ajak Kaito.

Miku pun mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan kedalam; dalam diam.

Sampai Miku menoleh pada Kaito, "_Senpai_, aku boleh bertanya tentang sesuatu padamu?"

Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tentu saja."

"Maaf kalau ini menyinggungmu."

"Ah tak apa, lanjutkan."

"Ng, begini, apakah _Senpai_ pulang bersama dengan Ketua _Setokai_?"

Pertanyaan yang Miku ucapkan ibarat petir _Dewa Zeus_ yang menancap di kepala Kaito. Ini parah, ah bukan, gawat. Ini terlalu gawat. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Lidahnya pun menjadi kelu. Ia bingung mau menjawab apa.  
>"Astaga, dari mana kau tahu itu?" jawabnya pelan, dan Kaito mulai berhenti berjalan.<p>

"Aku... dan Rin-_chan_ melihatmu pulang bersama." Miku pun berhenti melangkah juga.

Rin-_chan_? Kaito membatin. Oh tidak, ternyata bukan hanya Miku yang melihatnya. Ini bencana. Rasanya dia ingin menceburkan diri ke laut sekarang juga.

"Jadi, kupikir aku harus mengucapkan selamat atas hubungan kalian sekarang,"

"_omedettou_," lanjut Miku sambil menatap manik biru gelap milik Kaito dengan sebuah senyuman.  
>Kaito tak dapat merespon apapun. Benar apa yang dikatakan Luka, bahwa ini akan menimbulkan kesalah pahaman yang amat dahsyat.<p>

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut _honey_-_blonde_ dengan aksesoris bando pita di kepalanya, datang menghampiri mereka. Nafasnya terengah-engah seakan habis dikejar binatang buas.

"Rin? Ada apa?" Miku terlihat khawatir.

"Ceritanya panjang. Pokoknya aku harus menemukan Luka-_senpai_," jelas Rin di sela-sela nafasnya.

"Ada apa dengan Luka?" Air muka Kaito berubah pensaran.

"Ah, _Senpai_." Rin menundukkan badannya; memberi salam. "Luka-_senpai_ pergi entah kemana, dan kami; anggota OSIS, sedang mencarinya."

"Kenapa?" Kaito sedikit memaksa Rin untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"A-akibat kami membicarakan hubungan kalian berdua." Rin tertunduk menatap sepatu kulitnya yang baru disemir.

"Jadi, dia tersinggung sekaligus marah, dan pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat," jelasnya kemudian.

Kaito menepuk dahinya. Ini benar-benar **lebih** gawat. Ia kemudian menghebuskan nafas, "Rin, Miku, apa kalian tahu? Kami tidak memiliki hubungan seperti apa yang kalian bayangkan,"

Manik _teal_ milik Miku menyiratkan rasa keterkejutan, "_Ano_, Kaito-_senpai_... maafkan saya, karena tadi saya-" perkataan Miku dipotong oleh Kaito.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku tidak se-_sensitive_ Luka," Kaito menatap manik _teal_ Miku untuk meyakinkannya.  
>Rin pun berpamitan, "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu untuk mencari Luka-<em>senpai<em>."

"Rin," panggil Kaito. "Lebih baik kau masuk kelas bersama Miku."

"Eh?" balas gadis bermanik _turquoise_ itu tidak percaya, "Memang kenapa _Senpai_?"

"Biar aku saja yang mencari Luka." Senyuman khasnya muncul di wajah tampan milik Kaito.

Kaito pergi meninggalkan sepasang sahabat itu seiring lonceng sekolah yang berdentang.  
>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Output dari Kei:<strong>

Ada yang nyadar ga ini fic apdet-nya makin hari makin ngaret? Orz... maaf banget. Tapi saya janji mau namatin fic ini kok. Bukannya ngeles, tapi RL world itu **benar-benar** menyita waktu. ;w;

Dan... wth, ini pendek ya? Kalo mau tau, fic ini sebenernya udah melenceng jauh dari plot aslinya. *double slap*

Fic ini tak luput dari kekurangan. Jadi saya; Kei, menerima kritik, koreksi dan saran **yang membangun** dari readers semua agar fic ini bisa berkembang lebih baik lagi. Ng, tolong kalau mau ngasih tau ada typo... kasih tau di mana tempatnya. Terima kasih.

.

.

_**Mind to review?**_


	5. Lembar Keempat

Di suatu ruangan yang sunyi, terlihat beberapa lukisan tergantung di dinding dan sisanya hanya disimpan bersender begitu saja. Beberapa gerabah dan patung yang dipahat menghiasi ruangan. Kuas yang telah dipakai, dan beberapa cat minyak yang sudah kering tergeletak di meja. Tak lupa, aroma cat minyak pun berseliweran di sekitar ruangan.

Seorang gadis terlihat sedang menduduki sebuah kursi kayu tanpa senderan. Mata _azure_-nya menerawang, seakan hanya menyisakan raganya di ruangan ini. Kanvas di hadapannya pun masih kosong. Ia tidak ingin melukis kali ini; ah bukan. Walau ia ingin melukis, untuk saat ini, ia tidak bisa. Bahkan menorehkan kuas untuk membuat gambar sederhana pun, ia tak mungkin melakukannya. Luka tak bisa; hatinya sedang kacau dan gelisah.

Gadis itu hanya duduk dalam diam, sambil memandang keluar jendela lebar di ruang seni tersebut. Dia tidak peduli jika pelajaran di kelasnya telah dimulai. Sesekali ia melihat layar ponsel _flip_-nya yang menunjukkan 11 _miss_ _call_ dan 5 pesan masuk. Sayang Luka tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Alasannya, dia dapat menebak inti panggilan dan pesan masuk yang ia terima.

Semua mengkhawatirkannya.

Alisnya mengerut tipis, "Ini parah," gumamnya sambil menjenggut sedikit rambutnya pelan, "aku harus menuntaskan kesalah pahaman ini secepat mungkin."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Click!**

.

.

Document named Negasi Semu created by Kie2Kei

+under licensed from Crypton Future Media Inc., Yamaha Corp., INTERNET Co. Ltd., PowerFX, AH Software, and Sony Music Distribution Inc.

**Warning.** This document contains typos, some abalism words, etc. Because just readers who know exactly about it.

.

_Do you want to read it? _

If you **don't wanna read**, you **can push the****back button**.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali bergetar. Luka melirik nama penelfonnya. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari seseorang yang sama sekali tak ingin ia temui sekarang. Tapi... entah kenapa, hatinya selalu bergemuruh ketika membayangkan sosok orang itu.<p>

Ponsel di genggamannya terus bergetar, memaksa Luka untuk menjawab. Dengan setengah hati, Luka akhirnya menekan tombol berwarna hijau di ponselnya. Alasannya sederhana, ia hanya ingin tahu apa reaksi si maniak es krim ketika dirinya menghilang. Eh, tetapi... apakah pria itu tahu bahwa Luka hilang? Tanpa mempedulikan jawabannya, Luka lalu menempelkan ponsel di kuping sebelah kirinya.

"Halo?" suara bariton di seberang sana menyusup ke dalam indra pendengarannya.  
>Diam. Luka tidak merespon apa-apa.<p>

"Luka?" terdengar kembali suara dari seberang. "Kau di mana?" Dari nada bicaranya, pria bersurai biru ini kebingungan mencari Luka. Mungkin dia tahu bahwa Luka tiba-tiba menghilang. Mungkin...

Luka menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan ketika, gemuruh di hatinya muncul kembali dan kian membesar saat mendengar suara pria itu.

"Luka-_chan_..?"

Dengan sendirinya, kristal-kristal bening menggenang dan mulai bergulir menuruni pipi mulusnya. Sayup-sayup isakkan pun mulai lepas dari kedua bibir ranumnya.

Luka menangis.

Ia tak dapat menahan perasaannya yang terus mendesak keluar kini. Perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Kau... menyebalkan, _Bakaito_," untaian kata itu mengalun layaknya bisikkan di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

.

.

Dengan ponsel yang masih mempel di kupingnya, pria itu membuka perlahan pintu kelas di hadapannya. Setelah pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas-Luka Megurine-sedang terisak sambil menempelkan ponsel di kupingnya.

Seperti menyadari ada orang yang memperhatikannya, Luka bangkit dari duduknya dan menoleh kebelakang. Ia mendapati sosok laki-laki berambut biru, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kaito Shion; biang kekacauan dalam hidupnya saat ini.

_Azure_ pun bertemu _Deep-Blue_ milik Kaito. Dalam diam manik Kaito menyiratkan kilat kekhawatiran. Lain lagi dengan Luka yang mencoba menahan isakkan dan air matanya.

Kaito pun berjalan perlahan mendekati Luka, namun gadis itu malah mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah. Dari ekor matanya, Kaito dapat melihat tangan gadis itu gemetaran saat memegang ponselnya. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa ada yang salah pada diri Luka. Tidak. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu benak Luka, begitulah duga Kaito.

Kaito kemudian memutus sambungan komunikasi mereka di telfon, dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya. Diikuti dengan Luka yang melipat kembali ponselnya.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku ada di sini?" tanya Luka dengan tangan yang masih gemetar.

Kaito menghela nafas, "Hanya dari ruangan ini yang terdengar suara isakkan tangis seorang gadis."

Luka memandang Kaito sinis, "Kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Kukira kau cukup pintar untuk menyadari para anggota _Setokai_-lah yang menghawatirkan dirimu," jelas Kaito.

_Rupanya, dia sudah tau masalah itu_, Luka mencelos dalam hatinya. "Lalu, kenapa cuma kau yang datang untuk mencariku?"

"Aku ragu kalau mereka benar-benar khawatir," lanjut Luka masih mengintrogasi Kaito sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Luka seakan-akan tidak percaya pada anggota _Setokai_-nya. Padahal ia tahu betul bahwa semua mengkhawatirkannya. Sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin tahu apa tanggapan Kaito. _Klisé_.

"Aku menyuruh Rin Kagamine untuk kembali ke kelas bersama Miku, tapi aku tak bertemu anggota yang lainnya."

Untuk sesaat, masalah kesalah pahamannya dengan para anggota _Setokai_ menguap begitu saja dari pikiran Luka ketika mendengar nama itu.

Miku, Miku, Miku.

Entah berapa kali dalam sehari, pria bersurai biru ini menyebut nama gadis berambut _teal_ itu. Namun, tidak aneh kalau pun nama itu selalu muncul diantara perbincangan mereka berdua. Biasanya bila Kaito menyinggung topik tentang Miku, Luka menjadi enggan bicara. Tapi kali ini, Luka sudah jengah walau baru mendengar namanya saja.

Terlihat jelas bahwa Luka tidak terlalu menyukai gadis itu.

Tidak mau memperpanjang topik tentang _kouhai_-nya tersebut, Luka lantas bertanya lagi, "Lalu, kau sendiri kenapa tidak masuk kelas?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membiarkanmu terpuruk sendirian di sini," Kaito menjawabnya nyaris tanpa ada jeda dengan pertanyaan Luka.

Ia pun menarik nafas dan berjalan mendekati Luka, "Bagaimana pun, salah satu penyebab dari gosip ini adalah aku." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Rangkaian kata sederhana Kaito, mampu sedikit demi sedikit meruntuhkan benteng es milik Luka. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pria ini **sangat** peduli padanya. Walaupun Luka dengan segenap hati telah memperbudak pria bersurai biru ini habis-habisan; selama beberapa minggu.

Gadis merah jambu pun menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya supaya isakkan-isakkan itu tidak lolos dari bibirnya-untuk yang ke dua kali. Namun, kedua manik _azure_-nya tak dapat berbohong; ia ingin menangis. Ingin sekali.

Sedikit. Sedikit lagi kristal dalam bendungan pelupuk matanya meluap.

Dengan lembut, Kaito tiba-tiba merangkul tubuh mungil Luka ke dalam dekapannya perlahan. Seakan takut menghancurkan tubuh gadis itu yang sangat rapuh seperti cangkang telur.

Kemudian ia mencoba menggenggam perlahan kedua telapak tangan milik gadis merah jambu tersebut. Sayangnya, tangan Kaito ditepis begitu saja oleh sang gadis _tsundere_. Dengan gerakkan cepat, Luka mencubit perut si pria bersurai biru yang menyebabkannya meringis pelan.

"Dasar Bodoh! Apakah kau mau kita dijadikan bahan gossip lagi akibat tindakkanmu ini?" Luka membentak-setengah berteriak-padanya. Walau kesal, nyatanya dia merasa nyaman berada di dalam pelukan hangat Kaito. _Tsundere_.

Kaito mendengus pelan, "Jika tindakkanku membuat kita menjadi sebuah bahan gossip lagi, maka aku sendirilah yang akan menyelesaikannya."

"Omong kosong," Luka membuang wajahnya. Ia tidak mau menatap Kaito dengan kristal yang sudah memenuhi kedua pelupuk matanya.

Seringai kecil muncul di wajah tampan Kaito. Tanpa ragu, pria bersurai biru itu pun segera menggenggam kedua telapak tangan milik Luka yang bergetar sejak tadi.

"Suatu beban akan berat jika kau menanggungnya sendirian," Kaito memberikan jeda diantara kalimat yang akan diucapkannya, "aku yakin masalahmu bukan tentang gossip itu saja. Ada hal lain yang tengah kau pikirkan selain itu,"

Kaito tersenyum simpul sambil memandang lembut manik _azure_ milik Luka, "Bila kau mau, kau bisa membaginya padaku."

Luka memperpendek jarak antara wajahnya dengan Kaito. Deburan nafas mereka saling menyapu wajah lawan bicara masing-masing. Putri tunggal keluarga Megurine ini memberanikan diri untuk menatap manik Kaito lekat, bersamaan dengan butiran kristal yang masih menggenang indah di pelupuk matanya. Bibir merahnya terbuka perlahan, "Sok tahu!" ia kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya, dan menarik kembali wajahnya sehingga menciptakan sebuah jarak.

"Terserah," Kaito menjawab sekenanya, "tapi jika kau ingin menangis, kau bisa tumpahkan semua kesedihanmu itu padaku."

"Yang jelas jangan kau pendam sendiri, karena itu tidak baik," Kaito tahu bahwa gadis ini tidak biasa mendapatkan perhatian lebih, sehingga Luka tak bisa jujur pada perasaanya sendiri. Intuisinya yang bilang begitu.

Suara pria bersurai biru itu berhasil-kembali-menyusup kedalam benaknya, sehingga kedua sudut bibir Luka naik; menciptakan senyuman tipis. Tapi tak lama kemudian bibirnya bergetar, isakkan tangis pun mulai terdengar. Akhirnya tangisan yang ia tahan pecah juga. Cepat-cepat Luka menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Kaito. Ia tak ingin pria itu melihat sisi lemahnya yang berlinang air mata.

Lain halnya di mata Kaito, ia mengakui sosok Luka yang memang angkuh; sekaligus rapuh. Ia berpikir bahwa Luka sebenarnya membutuhkan sebuah tempat untuk bergantung. Sehingga, ia tidak perlu pura-pura tegar dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok es yang ia bangun sendiri, karena itu sangat menyiksa. Sadar tidak sadar, Kaito membuat Luka sering tersenyum dalam beberapa minggu ini.

* * *

><p><em>...Luka membutuhkan Kaito...<em>

* * *

><p>Tanpa sengaja, suatu pemikiran terbesit dalam diri Kaito. Ia ingin jadi tempat itu, tempat di mana Luka bergantung. Tepatnya, ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya tempat Luka bergantung.<p>

Dengan mantap ia meyakinkan diri, _Aku ingin ia bergantung padaku, dan... melindunginya apapun yang terjadi, dengan segenap kemampuanku tentunya._

.

_Eh?_

.

_Lalu..._

_Bagaimana dengan Miku?_

.

.

* * *

><p>Dari celah pintu ruang seni, seseorang mengintip mereka berdua sedari tadi.<p>

"Astaga..." desisnya sambil berbisik.

Karena tidak mau ketahuan oleh keduanya, lantas pria ini segera pergi dari depan pintu ruang seni. Ia pun melenggangkan kakinya di korridor terbuka yang membelah sebuah halaman luas. Angin sepoi-sepoi mengusap perlahan wajahnya yang tampan dan rambut keunguannya yang panjang. Pria itu kemudian memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dan tersenyum simpul, "Apakah sekarang aku harus mempercayai gossip itu?"

Lalu ia membuka kembali kedua matanya dan pandangannya berubah serius, "Tapi... apapun yang akan Luka-_san_ katakan kelak, aku mempercayainya." Senyuman itu pun masih bertengger manis di wajah tampannya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dari dalam ruang seni, Luka dan Kaito masih membagi kehangatan mereka dalam sebuah pelukan sederhana. Keheningan membungkam keduanya.<p>

"Apakah kau merasa lebih baik?" Suara Kaito memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

Luka mengangguk pelan sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kaito, dan mundur selangkah ke belakang. Jujur saja, Luka akhirnya mengakui bahwa ia sekarang menyimpan suatu perasaan spesial pada pria bersurai biru itu. Tapi apakah pria itu memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Luka? Sudah jelas tidak. Kaito menyukai Miku, dan itulah kenyataannya. Kini, Luka hanya memonopoli Kaito untuk dirinya sendiri. Kembali masalah gossip menyapa otaknya.

Gossipnya di kalangan anggota _Setokai_ dengan Kaito, memaksanya menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman tersebut secepat mungkin. Ia sudah jelas tidak bisa membuat Kaito menjadi budaknya lagi dalam keadaan yang kacau seperti ini. Hubungan itu kini harus diperjelas agar semua masalah terselesaikan.

"Luka-_chan_, ayo kita pergi sebelum seorang guru memergoki kita sedang membolos di jam pelajaran," Kaito menampakkan cengiran lebar khasnya.

_Azure_ menatap serius kedua manik biru gelap Kaito, "Tunggu Kaito," panggil Luka perlahan.

_Tidak biasanya ia memanggilku 'Kaito'_, batin Kaito mencelos. "Ya, ada apa Luka?" cengiran itu bertransformasi menjadi sebuah seyuman simpul biasa.

"Aku mau gossip tentang kita selesai,"

"Eh?"

Luka menghembuskan nafasnya, "Oleh karena itu, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Kaito kembali bertanya seakan semua pernyataan Luka masih tidak dapat ia cerna, "Melakukan... apa?"

"Buatlah surat cinta untuk Miku. Ini perintah terakhirku."

Ya, hanya itu caranya... Memperjelas bahwa Kaito menyukai Miku; bukan Luka. Menjelaskan pula bahwa Kaito tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Luka. Hubungannya dengan Luka hanya sebatas teman yang saling membantu. Mungkin.

"Jika kau melakukannya dengan baik, maka aku tidak akan mengancammu lagi dan kau bisa kembali hidup normal," Luka menghela nafas, "tanpa aku tentunya." Gadis itu tersenyum kecut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpi-"

"Sudahlah," potong Luka cepat, "kau harus melakukannya demi orang yang kau sukai."

"Tapi aku tidak akan bisa memberikan surat itu," Kaito menjawab setengah berbisik, raut mukanya terlihat bimbang.

"Aku yang akan memberikan suratnya bila kau tidak bisa." Luka melipat tanggannya di depan dada. "Lagi pula aku ingin kesalah pahaman ini segera usai." Luka segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke pintu keluar.

"Tunggu Luka, dia..." Kaito pun mendekat dengan mengucap kalimat yang masih menggantung.

Luka berhenti tepat di ambang pintu, membuat Kaito yang mengikutinya turut berhenti juga. "Tenang saja, gadis itu pasti menerimamu apa adanya," Tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi, "serahkan suratnya besok padaku. Nanti kukirimi _e-mail_ untuk lebih jelasnya." Luka berjalan keluar melewati pintu ruangan dengan cepat, dan meninggalkan Kaito yang masih terpaku di tempat.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Luka, Kaito menutup kedua matanya dan menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit-langit kosong ruangan.

"Dia orang yang kusukai,"

.

"tapi dia bukan orang yang kucintai..."

.

.

.:_TBC_:.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Output dari Kei:<strong>

Chapter yang ini isinya asdfghjkl banget, orz. Gaya nulis Kei juga ancur-ancuran di sini. Sungguh maaf banget untuk yang udah lama nunggu, karena apdet-nya malah jadi ngaret gini. Tapi tetep kok jadwalnya, kalo ga hari jum'at... ya hari sabtu.

Sebenernya saya agak bingung untuk plot cerita bagian ini, membuat saya sampe 'stak' ga tau mau nulis apa. Maaf kalo ada-banyak-keganjilan di chapter ini... *bunuhed* daaan feel-nya ga kerasa ya? Saya emang lemah dalam romantic feel. Jadi kenapa saya buat romance? Jawabannya, entah.

Kayanya chapter depan akan jadi chapter terakhir deh... *horeeey* Kan Kei janji mau namatin fic ini. Jadi Kei akan usahakan sampe akhir. Btw, ada yg sadar ga, sekarang negasi semu pake cover? Boleh komentar tentang covernya juga kok. LOL

Kritik, saran, dan koreksian saya terima dengan lapang dada. Akhir kata, mind to review?


	6. Lembar Kelima

Seorang gadis berambut _honey-blonde_ sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa-sambil menyeret seorang pria yang bagai cerminan dirinya. Pita yang tersemat di kepala gadis itu turut bergoyang ketika angin pagi menyapanya.

"Rin! Kenapa kita harus datang ke sekolah sepagi ini sih?" protes pria itu kesal sambil membenahi kuciran rambutnya yang berantakkan karena terburu-buru.

"Sekarang ada rapat _Setokai_ dadakkan Len," gadis itu berhenti menyeret kembarannya dan ia mulai berjalan dengan kecepatan normal. "Aku harus minta maaf padanya."

"Luka-_senpai_?" tebak Len. Rin pun mengangguk pelan. "Sudahlah Rin, ini tidak sepenuhnya salahmu. Gakupo-_senpai_ bilang kita akan meminta maaf bersama-sama," Len mencoba menghibur saudara kembarnya.

Rin pun menoleh ke arah Len, dan tersenyum lebar sampai memperlihatkan deret gigi-gigi putihnya, "Terima kasih _Otouto_."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Click!**

.

.

Document named Negasi Semu created by Kie2Kei

+under licensed from Crypton Future Media Inc., Yamaha Corp., INTERNET Co. Ltd., PowerFX, AH Software,and Sony Music Distribution Inc.

**Warning.** This document contains typos, some abalism words, etc. Because just readers who know exactly about it.

.

_Do you want to read it?_

If you **don't wanna read**, you **can push the** **back button**.

.

.

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas membuka pintu geser dihadapannya. Decitan pintu saat digeser membelah kesunyian pagi di sana.<p>

Saat pintu telah terbuka, suara berat seorang pria menyapa pendengarannya. "_Ohayou_ Luka-_san_,"

"_Ohayou_, Gakupo-_san_," Luka kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, "nampaknya, baru kau dan aku saja yang datang."

Gakupo tertawa pelan, "Mungkin karena kau mengadakan rapat dadakan pagi ini."

Luka mendengus pelan. Sebenarnya, pertemuan _Setokai_ kali ini sangatlah penting bagi dirinya. Satu, karena rapat kegiatan sekolah kemarin tidak berjalan baik. Tidak, tidak. Rapat kemarin itu dibatalkan karena ulahnya. Dua, Luka harus membuat para anggota _Setokai_-nya yakin bahwa ia **tidak** memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Kaito pada rapat kali ini.

"Rapat kali ini sungguh penting Gakupo-_san_, buktinya rapat kemarin gagal dilaksanakan. Selain itu..." Luka menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Selain itu?" Gakupo mengulang kata terkhir dengan nada penasaran.

"Ah, lupakan. Nanti juga kau akan tahu." Luka mengeluarkan berkas dokumen dari map plastiknya dan memberikan beberapa lebar pada pria bersurai ungu tersebut.

Gakupo mengambil dokumen tersebut, ia melirik Luka sekilas. Maniknya kemudian menatap berkas dokumen, "Kaito Shion kah?"

Tunggu. Tunggu dulu. Apakah Gakupo dapat membongkar isi kepala Luka, sehingga ia bisa membaca sesuatu yang Luka pikirkan? Sial.

Wajah Luka mengerut tidak suka. Pagi ini, ia pertama-tama harus berjuang meyakinkan _fuku_-_taichou_-nya, tapi kelihatannya tak semudah itu. "Sudah kubilang, kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa."

"Aku percaya kok." Suara beratnya mengalun ringan.

.

_Eh?_

.

Manik _azure_ gadis itu melebar, "Kau... percaya?" Ia mengulangi kalimat Gakupo dengan nada heran.

"Tentu saja, karena aku percaya padamu _taichou_." Seulas senyum nampak di wajah tampannya.

"Kami juga,"

Sahutan dari arah pintu menarik perhatian keduanya untuk menoleh ke arah sana. Nampak kedua sosok pria dan gadis yang serupa wajahnya, gadis ceria berambut kehijauan, dan seorang gadis berambut _blode_ sepinggang.

"Maafkan kami karena memojokkan dan melukai perasaan Luka-_senpai_ kemarin," Salah seorang gadis yang memakai hiasan pita di kepalanya, menunduk dalam-dalam. Diikuti kembarannya; Len, dan kedua gadis lainnya.

Alis gadis mungil berpita putih itu mengerut tipis, "Sebenarnya kami tak bermaksud begitu."

Gadis berambut kehijauan pun mengambil bagian, "Kami murni membicarakanmu karena penasaran Luka-_san_,"

Kembaran gadis berpita itu juga turut bersua, "dan kami pasti percaya apapun yang Luka-_senpai_ katakan nanti."

Senyuman tipis muncul di wajah porselen Luka. Ia tidak mengira bahwa anggota _Setokai_-nya dengan mudah akan mempercayai perkataannya. Ajaib.

"Jadi, bagaimana Luka-_san_?" Gakupo menatap kedua manik milik Luka santai, "Apa kau masih ragu dengan kami?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak meragukan kalian," Ia menggeleng pelan dan senyuman lepas menghiasi wajah manisnya. "Tentang kesalah pahaman itu tak usah dipikirkan, dan... terima kasih telah mempercayaiku." Luka membungkukkan badannya pelan, lalu mengangkatnya kembali. "Angkat wajah kalian,"

"Benarkah itu Luka-_senpai_?" Gadis berpita itu; Rin, mengangkat wajahnya dari posisi membungkuk.

"Ayo kita mulai rapatnya," Luka menoleh ke arah Rin masih dengan senyuman yang bertengger di wajahnya.

"Luka-_san_ tidak suka mengulang perkataannya Rin," Gadis berambut _blode_ yang satunya-Lily-menambahkan, "itu artinya dia memaafkan kita." Senyuman simpul pun turut menghiasi bibirnya.

.

.

Rapat _Setokai_ hari ini selesai sangat mempet dengan bel masuk. Yah, sekitar 15 menit lagi bel masuk berdering. Setelah rapat selesai, ruangan itu hanya dihuni oleh Luka dan Gakupo. Mereka sedang menyortir berkas laporan dan masukkan dari anggotanya.

"Luka-_san_, boleh aku tanyakan suatu hal padamu?" Gakupo membuka pembicaraan.

"Tentu, ada apa?" Luka tidak mengalihkan padangannya dari kertas-kertas laporan di hadapannya.

"Kemarin, aku tidak sengaja melihatmu berpelukan dengan Kaito Shion di ruang seni,"

Alisnya berkerut tipis, maniknya kembali membulat. Ia kemudian menoleh pada pria terong di sampingnya, "Apa?"

Baru saja Luka mau membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan tapi, Gakupo lebih dulu bersuara."Aku tahu kalian tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa," Gakupo menarik nafasnya perlahan, "tapi, tak adakah suatu perasaan yang mengganggumu ketika kalian tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa?"

Apakah ada? Tentu saja ada. Bukankah Luka sudah jujur bahwa ia memiliki perasaan lebih pada si maniak es tersebut? Tapi sayangnya, ia malah menelan-secara sukarela-cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Air muka Luka terlihat bimbang. Belum ditambah perasaan panas yang kadang membakar hati kecilnya jika melihat mereka berdua; Kaito dan Miku, berdekatan.

Gakupo menghela nafas, seakan ia benar-benar tahu apa yang Luka sedang pikirkan. "Aku tidak ingin memojokkanmu kembali, tapi... cobalah lebih peka terhadap perasaanya."

Pria bersurai keunguan ini mengedikkan bahunya, "Siapa tahu perasaannya terhadapmu berbeda dari yang kau bayangkan."

"Aku... tidak tahu," lirih gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas itu.

Luka kemudian mengambil tas dan mapnya. Dengan segera, ia melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Gakupo sendirian. Ia merasa risih karena Gakupo terlalu ikut campur.

.

.

Setelah Luka benar-benar pergi, Gakupo kembali menghela nafas. "Aku hanya mencoba membantumu lho, Luka-_san_,"

"habisnya, kalian berdua terlihat sedang kasmaran sih."

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Semoga ia tahu bahwa negasi itu turut menarik'<strong>nya<strong>' juga dalam delusi asmara_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Output dari Kei:<strong>

Well, tidak sesuai janji saya bahwa chap ini adalah chap terakhir. Saya emang tukang hopless sih (baca: harkos). LOL.

Sejujurnya, chapter ini cukup ringan, jadi gampang ditulis. Konfliknya pun datar-datar aja, bahkan Kaito gak muncul sama sekali di sini. Chap ini pendek ya? Sebenernya mau disatuin sama chapter depan, cuma takut kepanjangan, mas, mbak.

Yasud saja, kritik, concrit, dan flame (kecuali flame karena pairing) saya terima lapang dada. So, minat review? :3 /dor


	7. Lembar Terakhir

**Input dari Kei:**

Yosshaaa! Chapter terakhir! Terima kasih buat yg udah me-review dan support fic ini; _Nisa-chan Bakaoicchi_, _Yuzuki shinomiya_, _Uchiha Ry-chan_, _Hikari-me_, _ReiyKa_, _YuYuYu A_, _Nekuro Yamikawa_, dan _Raisa524_.

Untuk _**YuYuYu A**_**,** anda boleh request kok. Tapi... anda harus punya akun dulu. Jadi kalau fic-nya udah jadi, saya bisa menghubungi anda. Saya ga janji bikin fic-nya cepat lho, karena tahun ini saya cukup sibuk, haha. Silahkan pm saya kalo sudah punya akun. Terima kasih sudah RnR :))

Siapkan mata anda,

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Click!**

.

.

Document named Negasi Semu created by Kie2Kei

+under licensed from Crypton Future Media Inc., Yamaha Corp., INTERNET Co. Ltd., PowerFX, AH Software, and Sony Music Distribution Inc.

**Warning.** This document contains typos, some abalism words, etc. Because just readers who know exactly about it.

.

_Do you want to read it?_

If you **don't wanna read**, you **can push the** **back button**.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Luka masih berkutat dengan catatan bahasanya, ketika bel istirahat pertama berbunyi nyaring membuat perasaan siswa yang lelah (baca: malas) belajar bersorak kegirangan. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak suka dengan jam istirahat?

Setelah selesai mencatat, Luka segera merapikan bukunya dan bangkit dari bangkunya. Ia berjalan keluar kelas; melewati sebuah koridor lenggang. Lalu berbelok ke kiri, di mana tangga menuju atap sekolah berada. Luka menaikki setiap anak tangga tersebut hati-hati. Tak sampai ujung menaikkinya, dia berhenti di tengah. Ia pun duduk di sebuah anak tangga dan mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_-nya. Ia mencari-cari sebuah nama familiar di dalam kontaknya. Setelah menemukannya, ia segera menekan tombol berwarna hijau dan nada tunggu mulai terdengar.

**Tuut...**

Pikirannya terbang mengingat kejadian tadi pagi; di mana pria bersurai biru datang berduaan bersama gadis berambut _teal_ itu. Ia tidak sengaja melihat mereka datang bersamaan dan mengobrol (layaknya sepasang kekasih) sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Ketika itu, Luka baru saja datang dan duduk manis di bangkunya yang berada dekat jendela. Perasaannya tiba-tiba keruh setelah melihat _pemandangan_ pagi itu. _Mood_-nya benar-benar hancur.

Tidak, Luka tidak boleh egois. Bukan saatnya memikirkan perasaannya sediri. Sekarang, ia benar-benar harus merelakan si _Bakaito_ pada gadis mungil berambut _teal_ itu.

**Tuut...**

Kali ini pikirannya melayang ke peristiwa di ruang seni. _Psst_, Kaito memeluknya dan peristiwa itu tak akan luntur begitu saja dalam benak Luka. Pemuda itu begitu hangat, ia pun sangat mengerti perawakan Luka; luar-dalam. Apakah ia harus menyerah begitu saja? Oh tuhan, jangan buat Luka jatuh dalam labirin dilema lagi!

_tapi, tak adakah suatu perasaan yang mengganggumu ketika kalian tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa?_

Untaian kata yang Gakupo ucapkan berdengung terus di kepala Luka. Memang rasanya ada yang ganjil, contohnya seperti keinginan untuk memonopoli Kaito untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Siapa tahu perasaannya terhadapmu berbeda dari yang kau bayangkan._

Cukup. Jangan. Luka tidak boleh berharap lebih. Kaito menyukai Miku. Luka wajib berpeganggan pada fakta itu. Walaupun Luka seperti menipu dirinya sendiri.

**Tuut...**

Pada nada tunggu ketiga, pria yang dikontaknya pun akhirnya mengangkat telfonnya.

"Halo? Luka?" Suara bariton yang cukup familiar itu terdengar dari ujung sana. Entah mengapa suaranya begitu menggelitik indera pendengaran gadis ini.

"Ya, Kaito. Apakah surat itu sudah jadi?" tanya Luka tanpa basa-basi.

"Hah? Jangan bilang kau mau memberikannya sekarang,"

"Dari nada bicaramu sepertinya surat itu sudah jadi, cepat berikan pada Hatsune," Perintah Luka, seakan semua mudah bagai membalikkan telapak tangan.

Kaito mengerjap heran. Ia memang sudah membuat surat itu untuk Miku; jauh hari sebelumnya. Tapi tak kunjung ia berikan. Mengapa Luka dapat mengetahuinya? "Aku tidak dapat memberikannya Luka,"

"Sudah kubilang aku yang akan menyimpan suratnya di lokernya," Nada bicara Luka mulai naik. Dia tetap keras kepala.

"Tapi, tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu untukku," protes Kaito. Ia menutup matanya, menahan rasa kesalnya agar tetap berpikir dengan kepala dingin.

"Lalu kau dapat memberikannya sendiri?" tantang Luka sengit, "Ini demi kebaikkan kita Kaito," lirihnya.

"Aku maupun kau, pasti ingin hidup normal lagi kan?" Jeda sebentar dan Kaito menunggu Luka untuk melanjutkan, "Kau pasti mendapatkan Miku dan semua masalah akan selesai."

Tak ada balasan dari Kaito. Pria ini mengacak-ngacak surai birunya frustasi. Ia ingin sekali menjelaskan suatu hal yang melenceng jauh dari kalkulasinya pada Luka. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menjelaskannya, Luka terlebih dulu mengintrupsinya.

"Kalau kau menurut, aku tidak akan membocorkan _hal itu_ pada guru BK." Setidaknya, posisi budak dan majikan masih berlaku di antara mereka. "Pokoknya saat aku kembali ke kelasku, surat itu sudah berada di mejaku. Simpanlah di dalam map yang ada di situ. Mengerti?"

Hening. Kaito benar-benar tidak dapat melawan dan protes karena Luka mengancamnya. Ia tidak ingin reputasi dan nama baiknya rusak karena kelakuan naifnya. Dari awal ini memang salahnya, maka ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kaito?" Luka meminta jawaban.

Pemuda ini akhirnya menyerah, "Ya, aku mengerti kok."

"Baguslah," Luka menampakkan senyum kecutnya. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Kaito yang berada di suatu tempat, di sekolah ini, "Semoga kali ini berhasil."

**Tuut... Tuut... Tuut...**

Setelah menekan tombol berwarna merah, Luka mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Ia mengucek kedua matanya. Supaya kristal bening yang menggenang (sejak tadi) di kedua pelupuk matanya, tidak mengalir dan jatuh bebas begitu saja.

.

.

Saat Luka kembali ke kelas, ia segera menyambar map plastiknya. Tak sulit untuk menemukannya, surat itu berada pada tumpukkan paling atas di dalam mapnya. Amplopnya putih bersih, tanpa tanda hati merekat di sana. Luka berpikir itu sebuah simbolik, bahwa Kaito tulus memberikannya; tapi nyatanya bukan. Sekarang semuanya sudah berubah anak manis.

.

.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Luka belum beranjak dari bangkunya untuk mengatar surat itu ke dalam loker sepatu milik Miku Hatsune. Alasannya, ia tidak mau tenggelam dalam gelombang manusia yang berdesakkan di loker sepatu tepat di depan akses keluar-masuk gedung sekolah. Jadi ia hanya duduk diam memandangi amplop polos di hadapannya; pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

.

.

Setelah kurang-lebih duapuluh menit, barulah Luka keluar dari kelas dengan menggenggam secarik amplop putih itu di tangannya. Koridor pun terlihat lebih lenggang sekarang. Sebelum mencapai pintu masuk gedung sekolah, tiba-tiba surat itu tergelincir dari jemari jenjangnya dan jatuh ke lantai marmer koridor. Lembar isinya-yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari amplopnya-pun menghambur keluar dari dalam amplop.

Gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas ini menghela nafas. Ia memutar manik _azure_-nya sebal, karena harus memungut amplop dan surat yang letaknya berlawanan.

Pertama, ia mengamankan amplop polos tersebut. Kemudian ia berbalik kebelakang, berjalan dua langkah ke depan, dan memungut secarik kertas dihadapannya. Tak sengaja isi kertas tersebut tertangkap oleh kedua manik _azure_-nya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: Miku Hatsune<strong>_

_Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja, manikku tak dapat melihat sosok lain selain dirimu. Pacaran sinarmu yang selalu nampak itu; mengubah duniaku. Kau seperti belukar yang meracuni pikiranku; jiwaku, hingga aku tak dapat menghapus sosokmu._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tes.<em>**

Setetes air mata tiba-tiba menuruni pipi mulusnya, dan jatuh tepat pada secarik kertas yang sedang ia pegang.

**_Tes. Tes._**

Bulir bening itu kemudian muncul lagi dari kedua bola mata indahnya, yang kini semakin deras dan membuat alur di pipinya. Yang kembali menghujam secarik kertas itu dan membuat beberapa bagiannya menjadi basah karena air matanya.

Tiba-tiba seluruh bagian tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan kedua kaki jenjangnya melemas, setelah membacanya. Ia pun jatuh terduduk, karena kakinya tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya saat itu.

* * *

><p><em>Entah apa penawar yg bisa menghentikanku dari delusi gila, layaknya paradigma labirin yang tak berujung; yang membawaku pada suatu hipotesa... bahwa aku menyukaimu, wahai gadis yang membaca suratku.<em>

_**From,  
>Kaito Shion<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kepalanya tertunduk ke arah lantai. Air mata masih bergulir menuruni pipinya. Ia juga masih menggenggam secarik kertas itu. Pemandangan yang kontras. Pasti siapa pun yang melihatnya berpikir bahwa gadis itu sedang <em>shock<em>, putus asa, dan menderita.

Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Sesak memenuhi rongga dada gadis itu. Matanya makin memanas, dan kristal bening pun terus bergulir dari kedua manik _azure_-nya. Luka menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak mau isakkan-isakkan tangis lolos dari bibir ranumnya.

Gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya pada kertas tersebut sehingga, kertas itu bergulir jatuh dari pangkuan jemarinya. Ia pun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, memusatkan seluruh amarahnya di telapak tangannya. Kuku dari jemari lentiknya menghujam telapak tangannya. Luka sama sekali tidak peduli, rasa perih yang menyayat kulitnya.

Hatinya lebih sakit.

Awalnya, Luka tidak yakin bahwa Kaito mencintai Miku. Tapi kini berbeda; semua tersingkap dengan jelas. Terlihat dari tata kalimat yang Kaito tumpahkan ke selembar kertas itu.

Perasaan ini sungguh menyiksanya. Dengan berlinangan air mata, Luka kemudian memeluk sendiri tubuhnya yang gemetar dengan erat. Oh ayolah, sudah cukup ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Yang Luka butuhkan sekarang hanya kehangatan itu. Kehangatan yang membuat tubuhnya berhenti bergetar. Kehangatan yang dapat menyusup ke ruang semu nan dingin di dalam hatinya. Kehangatan dari seseorang yang belakangan ini selalu di sampingnya. Tapi apa mungkin pelukan yang sehangat sinar mentari itu hanya wujud rasa iba orang itu padanya? Sayangnya gadis itu tak tahu jawabannya.

.

.

Ah... walaupun begitu, seorang Luka Megurine tetap membutuhkanmu Kaito shion.

.

.

Pria bersurai biru berjalan cepat menuju koridor sekolah, sambil melirik jam tangannya was-was. Ia pulang agak telat hari ini karena mengerjakan tugas bersama kelompoknya.

Mulut Kaito berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Pikirannya tertuju pada pembicaraannya di telfon siang ini dengan Luka. Omong-omong soal surat cinta, ia tidak ingin gadis berambut _teal_ itu membaca suratnya. Oleh karena itu, dia ingin mengambil kembali suratnya jika Luka telah menyimpannya di dalam loker sepatu milik Miku Hatsune; bagaimana pun caranya. Tentu saja, ia juga berdo'a semoga Miku belum sempat membaca isinya.

.

.

Kaito sampai di tempat di mana loker-loker sepatu berjajar rapi di sana. Suasananya cukup sepi. Ia segera menuju loker sepatu milik Miku Hatsune. Setelah berada di depan lokernya, pria bersurai biru itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri; memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang akan mengira dirinya maniak.

Dengan gesit ia membuka loker itu, melongokkan wajahnya kedalam dan mengedarkan pandang di dalam ruang kecil tersebut. Tapi hasilnya nihil, surat itu sudah tidak ada.

Manik _deep-blue_-nya mengerjap heran. Saat ia mendapati sebuah fakta bahwa, sepatu milik Miku-yang dipakai di luar gedung sekolah-masih tersimpan apik di dalam loker. Kaito yakin bahwa Miku belum pulang. Lalu bagaimana dengan suratnya? Ia menduga surat itu masih berada di tangan Luka. Semoga saja.

.

.

Gadis merah muda itu pun bangkit. Seragamnya kini terlihat kusut, jejak kering kristal bening tertinggal samar di kedua pipi porselennya. Ia kemudian mengambil kembali surat itu (yang kini bentuknya tak karuan) dan memasukannya ke dalam amplop.

Hei tunggu dulu, tidak mungkinkan Luka menyimpan surat lusuh ini di loker sepatu milik Miku? Pasti Miku mengira bahwa surat ini hanya keisengan semata, jika dilihat dari bentuknya yang lusuh kini. Kalaupun Luka harus menulis ulang isi surat ini, ia pasti tidak akan mau. Karena luberan perasaan Kaito pada Miku tertumpah di sana, tentu saja hal ini dapat menyakiti lagi perasaannya yang sudah rapuh.

Lubang hitam di hatinya kini pelan-pelan menganga. Menimbulkan kembali sensasi nyeri di hatinya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kaito selalu menyakitinya secara tidak langsung. Kristal bening kembali mengalir dari kedua iris _azure_-nya. Tapi ia sudah tidak peduli. Biarlah sekali-kali ia begini, memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya.

Jadi misinya untuk menyatukan Kaito dan Miku bagaimana?

Luka tentu saja tidak mau menghalang-halangi seseorang untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaanya. Dengan perasaan bimbang Luka akan menyimpan surat tersebut apa adanya. Toh terserah Miku Hatsune bila ingin membacanya atau tidak. Untuk kali ini, mungkin ia sedikit tega pada Kaito.

.

.

Luka menyeret langkahnya menyusuri koridor sepi yang menuju pintu utama gedung sekolah. Tetapi seseorang pria berdiri di hadapannya dan menyita langkahnya ketika ia hampir sampai.

"...Luka?" panggil orang itu ragu-ragu.

Pria itu kemudian medekatinya. Dia; Kaito Shion, benar-benar lupa dengan apa yang ia rencanakan tadi. Kedua tangannya perlahan menggapai wajah Luka, sehingga mau tak mau Luka harus menatap kedua manik _deep-blue_-nya yang begitu menghipnotis. Tidak terlalu terdengar hiperbola bukan? Karena kedua bola mata Kaito memang indah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Rasa khawatir menghiasi muka maskulin Kaito.

Luka tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia pun menurunkan kedua tangan Kaito dari wajahnya. Alis matanya berkerut tipis. Perasaan tak rela itu muncul lagi. Jujur saja, ia tak ingin Kaito pergi dari sisinya. Tapi...

Gadis itu menyerahkan surat cinta itu kembali pada sang pemiliknya. "Maaf," sesal Luka, "Aku malah mengacaukan semuanya."

Kaito mengambii kembali surat itu, dan menelitinya sejenak. Satu yang dapat ia simpulkan, kini surat cinta yang ia buat sudah lusuh tak bebentuk.

Sesaat, tubuh gadis itu kembali bergetar. Ia belum siap jika Kaito memuntahkan kemarahannya akibat kelakuan bodoh yang disebabkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi sesuatu yang hangat malah memanjakan suhu tubuhnya. Ah, pelukan yang sehangat sinar mentari pagi ini sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat... ia rindukan. Sekali lagi, Kaito memeluk tubuhnya lembut. Seolah-olah Luka adalah barang pecah belah nan rentan yang perlu dijaga baik-baik.

"Tak apa-apa Luka-_chan_," Kaito tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu. Dalam lubuk hatinya, Kaito bersyukur surat itu kembali ke tangannya.

Sungguh, senyuman yang sungguh, sungguh, sungguh menenangkan. Sorot mata Luka meredup dan terlihat tenang. Ia merasa nyaman dan aman bila Kaito di sisinya.

Sesuatu kembali terbesit dalam pikirannya. Tidak, tidak. Luka harus membuka matanya. Ia tak boleh lagi terlena dengan kehangatan ini. Seketika itu juga Luka mendorong tubuh Kaito kasar. Kaito pun terpental, punggungnya menabrak tembok dingin di belakangnya dan ia meringis pelan.

"Kau bodoh ya?! Kalau kau bersikap seperti ini terus, kau tidak bisa jadian dengan Miku! Gosip itu pun tak akan hilang-hilang!" Mata _azure_-nya berkilat-kilat penuh amarah.

Kaito pun bangkit dari posisi terjatuhnya, merapikan baju seragamnya, dan berjalan mendekati Luka. Sorot matanya tak dapat ditebak, "Lalu kenapa kita tidak terus saja seperti ini?"

_Eh?_

"Bagiku walaupun aku tak bisa berada di samping Miku, setidaknya aku akan selalu di sisimu, menjagamu," Seakan mengabaikan perlakuan kasar Luka padanya, ia kembali tersenyum, "seperti saat ini."

Kristal bening kembali menumpuk di pelupuk mata gadis berambut merah muda itu. Gemuruh dalam hatinya kembali muncul. Luka berandai-andai bahwa ia bagaikan layangan yang ditarik-ulur. Ia serasa dipermainkan oleh Kaito. Ia tak dapat menebak isi hati pemuda bersurai biru tersebut.

"Luka-_chan_," panggil Kaito lembut sambil mengurangi rentan jarak di antara mereka berdua, "apakah aku pernah bilang padamu bahwa Miku adalah orang yang kusukai?"

**Deg.**

Luka sangat tahu hal itu, lalu ia mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak ingin bersuara. Ia tidak mau berbicara di depan Kaito dengan suara yang bergetar akibat menahan tangis.

Kaito menyodorkan surat cintanya di depan Luka; surat cinta darinya untuk Miku. Salah satu tanda cinta dari Kaito untuk Miku.

Belum sempat Luka memikirkan lebih jauh apa yang akan dilakukan Kaito, tiba-tiba ia merobek surat itu sampai menjadi potongan-potongan kecil dan ia biarkan bertebaran di lantai marmer koridor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _Bakaito_!" teriak Luka histeris.

"Jika rasa sukaku pada Miku menyakitimu, maka aku akan menghilangkannya dengan suka rela."

Hening. Luka tak dapat membalas perkataanya. Ia membuang wajahnya, menatap lantai marmer sekolah di samping Kaito. Ia tidak bisa menatap kedua manik milik Kaito kali ini.

Kaito kembali membingkai wajah porselen Luka dengan kedua tangannya, "Kumohon, tatap aku Luka-_chan_,"

Luka menatap Kaito dengan pandangan _berhentilah_ _mengasihaniku_. Tetapi sorot mata pria itu tetap lembut. Ah, andaikan Kaito menyukaimu dari awal Luka, kau tak akan jatuh dalam jurang nestapa seperti ini Luka.

"Aku menyukaimu—ah bukan, ini tidak bisa disamakan dengan rasa itu," Gadis ini sudah menduganya, pria ini tetap saja seperti sedang mempermainkannya.

"Aku ingin melindungimu, menjagamu, dan aku benar-benar mencintaimu," _Deep-blue_-nya menampakkan kilat keseriusan. Meyakinkan Luka bahwa ia tak main-main. Yang ia ucapkan barusan adalah kejujuran.

Air mata kembali menjebol pertahanannya, tapi kali ini tanpa isakkan karena Luka mampu menahannya. "Tapi... ke-kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukai Miku Hatsune?"

"Awalnya aku memang menyamaratakan rasa suka dan cinta, tetapi semuanya berubah ketika aku menjalani hari-hariku jadi budakmu," Kaito tertawa pelan, suaranya menyusup merdu dalam pendengaran Luka, "Aku berpikir rasa kagum dan sayangku pada Miku adalah rasa suka yang sebenarnya, atau bisa disebut rasa cinta,"

Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang, mencoba mengisi penuh rongga paru-parunya dengan oksigen. "Tapi ternyata, rasa itu cuma sebatas rasa kasih sayangku pada seorang adik perempuan tidak lebih,

untuk kasusmu, ada perbedaan di sana. Seperti... kadang aku merasa senang ketika omongan tajammu itu mengejekku. Aku pun merasa senang bila kau suruh-suruh. Aku pun merasa sakit dan sebal bila wajahmu kusut. Makannya aku selalu mencoba menghiburmu," ia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan barisan gigi-gigi putihnya, "apakah kau tahu? Rasa sukaku padamu melebihi batas sayang, mungkin inilah rasa cinta yang sebenarnya."

Kristal bening semakin berdesakan keluar dari kedua bola mata _azure_-nya. Jantungnya pun memompa aliran darah lebih cepat, sehingga wajahnya memanas karena darah megalir cepat di pembuluh-pembuluh tipis pada wajahnya. Ia tidak menyangka si bodoh ini menyimpan perasaan (yang sangat Luka harapkan) padanya.

Perasaan hangat yang menyenangkan. Yang membuat seolah-olah koloni kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya.

Kaito menghapus lajur air kristal bening dari wajah Luka dengan ibu jarinya perlahan. Pria itu pun masih kukuh dengan cengiran lebarnya dan ia kembali bersua, "Maukah kau pacaran denganku Luka Megurine? Aku mencintaimu lho."

Luka mencubit perut Kaito, dan membuat sang korban meringis kesakitan. "Bodoh! Kau pikir untuk apa aku menangis bahagia seperti ini _Bakaito_?" Luka tertawa renyah.

Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kali ini sambil tersenyum. "Jadi jawabannya oke?"

Luka menganguk dan tersenyum pada Kaito. Senyuman cantik yang jarang ia perlihat pada orang-orang. "Ya aku mau,"

.

.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dekat-dekat dengan Hatsune,"

"Setelah kau paksa aku untuk jadian dengan Miku, kau masih bisa berkata begitu?" Kaito tertawa pelan sambil berjalan pulang seirama dengan langkah Luka.

"Aku menyukaimu-ups, maksudku, rasa sayangku padamu telah melebihi batas jauh hari sebelum kau menyadari ke beradaanku di hatimu,"

"Eh?" Kaito berhenti melangkah mendadak, "Kapan?"

"Ra-ha-sia."

Kaito berdecak kesal, namun melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Ia tidak memaksa Luka untuk menjawab.

Dalam beberapa detik, pria biru ini memandangi punggung mungil gadis yang berjalan di hadapannya. Kemudian pria itu tersenyum, "Luka-_chan_, kau manis sekali."

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kau harus berbahagia bersamanya. Sekalipun negasi itu kembali dan memutar balikan hidupmu, kau pasti mampu bertahan. Karena semua masih semu dan kalian dapat merubahnya.<em>

_Di luar kalkulasi, Negasi Semu, tamat._

**Owari.**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Output dari Kei:<strong>

Gila! Gila! Maaf gaje dan panjangnya ga ketulungan! 3k+ word (sekitar 11 halaman di ). Otak saya emang lagi agak rusak. Gomen kalo akhirnya tidak sesuai harapan dan feel-nya ga ngena sama sekali. Silahkan bunuh saya! Orz.

Maaf update-nya lamaaaa. Jujur, Kei harus vakum dulu kemaren. Untuk menambah wawasan baru dan meningkatkan mutu fic ini. Takutnya tamat-nya fic ini terkesan dipaksakan. Jadi saya mikir dua kali buat nge-up chapter ini. Otak saya bener-bener mengeluarkan kepulan asap hitam.

Oh iya! Selamat ulang tahun untuk _watashitachi no hime-sama, Hatsune Miku! Otanjoubi omedettou! _Semoga kau terus memberikan kebahagiaan pada kami, manis. Setelah berkiprah jadi virtual diva selama 16 tahun lebih 60 bulan :))  
>kuharap kau makin mempesonaaaaaaaaaa...<p>

Oke. Yang terakhir, mohon apresiasinya dengan mengeluarkan kritik, saran, uneg-uneg anda di fic ini dengan meng-klik tombol _review_. Karena saya masih pemula, dan sepertinya masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini.

Sekali lagi _thanks for_ _reading_, _following_, and _faving_. _Arigatou to matta ashita!_

Tanpa pembaca, apa jadinya fic ini? Sekali lagi terima kasih! \:D/

**as dark venus on 31 August '12,**

**K2Kei**


End file.
